The Sword of God
by TheLastKing-Hero
Summary: This really is just a teaser and for feedback purposes. Please, I beg of you read this and tell me what you think of it. It has a... kinda cool fight scene? I don't know, you will have to judge it. Thanks guys, as always you come to my rescue. Tell me if you like and I will finish the chapter and start posting updates! UPDATE: Updates start 3.4.17 or 3.5.17
1. Chapter 1

As I hastily looked up, large flaming meteorites flying towards me. I dodged, moving swiftly as to not be crushed and burned to death. The smell of sulfur rose in the air, stinging my nose.

The meteorites landed around me causing large explosions. The flames from the meteorite leapt into the air, burning the bright green landscape. The flames sizzled as rain sprinkled down from the sky, slowly extinguishing the blazing fires.

I turned my attention back to the person that had summoned the spell known as 'Heaven's Purge'. I smiled, his eyes portrayed his fear as he summoned another spell.

He yelled out "Angel's Sword".

I looked up at the sky, watching the spectacle as dark rainy clouds separated, and a bright light shined down as a sword descended from the heavens.

"Haha!"

I laughed as he reached out and took the sword.

I chanted, almost yelling, "The Sword of gods!"

Purple streaks flew through the air, hitting the ground causing sparks to jump up into the air. They left large scorch marks in the once bright green grass.

A white dragon roared above, as it dove straight at me. This spell had a catch: if the summoner was unable to conquer the dragon than they would take considerable damage. If they were somehow able to make the dragon submit, then they would be given the power of the gods.

The dragon flew with the speed of a bullet, as it used its large wings to accelerate at amazing speeds. It opened its mouth wide, and roaring loudly as it bared its large fangs.

My grin intensified as the beating of my heart increased, adrenaline pumping through my blood causing an exhilarating feeling to course through my body.

As the dragon neared me I chanted one last spell.

"Fist of Fury"

The spell caused a red flame to wrap around my fist. The flames didn't burn me, they slowly floated upwards as they seemed to dance around my hand.

I pulled my hand back preparing to hit the dragon who was barreling straight for me. I pushed my fist forwards with incredible strength and speed. My fist and the head of the dragon came in contact at the same time.

A concussion wave blew dust and dirt up from all around. The man with the angel's sword stood, certain that there was no way that I would be able to conquer the 'Holy Dragon'.

The dust was settling, slowly revealing the victor. I stood with my fist still against the dragon's head.

My feet had dug a hole from the force of the impact. I slowly pulled my hands back as the red flames began to disappear, trailing up into the now dark sky. The dragon no longer attacked but slowly landed and laid down in front of me, fully submitting itself my might.

The thrill of wondering if I would be powerful enough to make the dragon submit made my body shiver. I reached forward, towards the face of the dragon. It obediently opened its mouth. Inside was a large golden sword with large emblems inscribed into the blade.

I looked back at the man who had a face portrayed his disbelief.

I reached forward grabbing the sword and lifted it into the air causing it to give off a blinding white light. After a moment, the light slowly subsided leaving me holding 'The Sword of gods'.

I lowered it, pointing at my challenger.

"Now, let us fight to the death!"


	2. Chapter 1 P2

I looked at the man opposite of me. He stood, holding his sword. It looked tiny compared to the sword I had gripped between my hands.

This was the first time I had successfully conquered the dragon. It had taken many tries all of which ended in failure.

I dashed forward, my heart racing from pure excitement. The sword offered many boosts to magical enchantments, including agility.

I smiled as I felt my body burst through the air, running at incredible speeds. Time seemed to slow, my movements flowed like water as I brought the heavy sword down with all my strength.

The man had just barely been able to raise his sword above his head to protect himself from my vertical strike.

As the two swords collided the sound of metal breaking could be heard. The 'Angel Sword' had shattered into many pieces leaving only the handle and four inches of the blade.

Pushing through the broken blade I was able to hit my enemy with a powerful stroke that left a large cut down his stomach. Crimson colored blood flowed from his wound, mixing with the water as it puddled on the ground.

I swiftly followed up a horizontal slash that left the man decapitated. His head hitting the ground a few feet from his body. The lifeless body crumpled to the ground, turning its surroundings red with blood.

I stood victorious, in a once green field, now charred black from the flames of heaven and dyed red with the blood of my enemies.

"That's enough fun for today."

Accessing the game menu I selected 'Disconnect'. The world went black, slowly opening my eyes, finding myself looking straight up at the ceiling.

I smiled.

"That was fun"

I slowly raised my head off of the pillow it sat on. Getting up off of my bed I walked over to a window. The blinds were closed giving the room a dark appearance. I pulled on a string causing the blinds to slightly open. Light poured in; I squinted, blinking rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the light.

looked out of the window I saw, skyscrapers rising up in the distance, they seemed to touch the sky. My apartment was five stories from the bottom floor, looked down I saw the daily bustle of a city as people walked on sidewalks and cars drove down asphalt roads.

This world and the other, so many different things yet they both seemed so real. It was hard to tell the difference between the two anymore. In this world, I had a regular job and a boring life.

The world of "Dragon and Dungeons". It was a world of floating castles and dark dungeons. A bright sun bringing light to the lush forests and grass. A world in its own way perfect.

I looked forward to my journey to into "Dragons and Dungeons" every day. It was the highlight of my day, a place where I could leave behind everything and no longer worry about my problems. I was free, free to do as I like with no repercussions.

It was a land of swords and spells, players conquered dungeons and fought one another, struggling to reach the top.

I was proud, I had successfully reached the top, I was number one in this grand world. The only player to ever conquer the 'Holy Dragon'.


End file.
